


The Aftermath of Exposure

by obbiejoe



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obbiejoe/pseuds/obbiejoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mission doesn’t go quite right how will Kim handle the aftermath and who will be her biggest supporter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of Walt Disney. The following fan fiction in no way reflects neither Disney’s original intent nor its intended characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that are contained in this story.
> 
> Another of my 'First Time' series - Originally titled First Time 21 - Contains harsh and graphic language, Adult situations and mature subject matter.
> 
> AN:  
> This little tid-bit had been sitting on one of my hard drives since before STD so this entire story takes place as if neither STD nor season four existed.

Chapter One

Kim shivered as the feeling flowed through her body once again. “Almost home” she thought, “If I can hold on a few more minutes I’ll be safe in my own home.”

Rather than enter through the main entrance and take the stairs up to the 2nd floor condo Kim took out her grappling gun and expertly snagged the railing of their balcony and allowed the take up feature to pull her quickly up, then with one effortless flip she was standing on the small balcony just outside their living room.

She did not want anyone seeing her at the moment, or more specifically, she didn’t want to see anyone. As she fiddled with the latch she thanked her lucky stars that Ron had, once again, failed to secure the lock.

Sliding the door open Kim stepped into the living room, behind her she closed and locked the patio doors and closed the blinds before turning and scanning the room. She knew that Ron couldn’t be back yet and hoped he wouldn’t be too mad at her for leaving him stranded like she had.

She quickly made her way toward her bedroom as the feelings once again raced through her entire body. She had to stop when the trembling started and she leaned against the wall next to the door leading to her room on weakened knees until the trembling receded enough to allow her to walk again.

As soon as she was able she opened the door and rushed into her room closing and locking the door behind her. Thanking the heavens above when she heard the distinctive ‘click’ as the lock secured. She sighed loudly when she heard it. She couldn’t remember ever locking her door before, not once in the five years since Ron had bought the place and suggested she move in with him. She was happy that it worked.

She quickly made her way to her bed wondering if she had enough time to call Wade before the feelings hit her once again. As soon as she sat down the got her answer when she felt the twinges start.

This time she didn’t try to fight against them and pushed her shoes off her feet with the toe of the other foot as her hands went to her belt and started unbuckling it.

She quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes and lay back on the bed totally nude, her hands moving quickly between her legs. Gripped in the throes of her lust she inserted two fingers into herself as she simultaneously sought out the small bud of her clitoris hoping to bring herself to orgasm quickly and at least give her time to figure out her next step.

She blushed as she thought about the three times she had been forced to stop on the way back here to do just what she was doing right now. Fortunately it was late and she was able to successfully hide in the shadows as she stood with her pants and panties around her ankles and her hands working their magic between her legs as small moans escaped her throat.

She cursed herself again just as the feelings peaked and she started thrashing on the bed as she successfully produced yet another orgasm from her body. If she had only followed Ron’s advice she wouldn’t be in this situation right now. But noooo… not Kim Possible, she could do anything, and that apparently included rushing into a room she knew for a fact was full of pheromones to retrieve the three vials that still remained intact after Shego had dropped the small case she had just stolen and one had shattered.

Ron had insisted she wait until he could check with Wade about a possible antidote, or at least the best way to protect them from the effects of the one broken vial that was already having a very revealing effect on Shego and Dr. Drakken.

Kim had been sure that simply holding her breath would be sufficient protection and had rushed forward as Shego and Drakken, who had ripped their clothes off seconds after the vial had shattered, started doing things to each others bodies that she had only seen when she and Monique had their monthly ‘lets watch porno’ nights.

She had already retrieved the case containing the remaining three vials when Ron’s voice shouted out to her, “KP! Wade says that the fumes can be absorbed through the skin, get out of there!” Kim knew it was too late as she resisted a strong urge to tear her clothes off and join Shego and Drakken as they writhed on the floor clearly screwing their brains out.

She had quickly tossed the case containing the remaining vials up to the ventilation duct where Ron was hiding and rushed out of the lair fighting the strengthening feeling the entire way. She had taken the small powered ultra light she and Ron had used to get here leaving Ron effectively stranded until he could make his way down the mountain or Wade could scare up another ride for him.

She had made a terrible landing that ended up leaving the ultra light a useless pile of tubing and fabric when she had been unable to resist the urge to masturbate while sixty feet above the ground. The rest of the trip home had been an embarrassing duck and hide as she had to stop every ten minutes to relieve the sexual urges that were wracking her body.

Now here she was, naked in her own bedroom, opening the drawer where she kept her ‘ladies little helper’ after ‘jilling’ herself off with her fingers on her bed. She was a bit worried because the feelings seemed to be getting stronger and she had an irresistible urge to have something, or someone, deep inside of her apparently no longer satisfied with just external masturbation.

As she pulled her reliable tension reliever out of the bottom drawer where she kept it she hoped she had remembered to replace the batteries. Lying on the bed again she flipped the small switch thankful when she heard the high whine that told her the batteries were relatively fresh.

As she inserted the device into her body she sighed as relief rushed over her. Twenty minutes and three orgasms later Kim felt slightly better and had time to really think for the first time since she had been exposed.

She recalled Ron’s last statement of the fumes being absorbed through the skin and jumped up instantly, still naked she unlocked her bedroom door and quickly rushed to the bathroom she used intending to take a shower in an attempt to wash any remaining residue from her body.

She made her way directly to the shower and turned on the water unconcerned about the temperature in her rush. Looking out as the cold water poured across her body she was happy to see that at least she remembered to close the bathroom door.

Twenty minutes later Kim knew it was not working as the irresistible urge hit her again just as the water was starting to turn cold again. Standing in the cooling water Kim once again brought her hands between her legs and, squatting a bit, inserted two fingers into her yearning womanhood and began pumping furiously until she once again brought herself to orgasm.

Unable to stand beneath the now chilled water any longer, and convinced it wasn’t producing the results she had hoped for anyway, Kim turned off the water and cursed when she noticed the only towel in the bathroom was a hand towel.

She was the one responsible for making sure the towels were restocked and cursed herself for neglecting that duty. Just as she was about to open the door and brave racing nude through the apartment once more she heard a key rattle in the lock of the front door.

She heard Ron’s voice calling out loudly as soon as the she heard the door open, “KP! Are you back yet? Are you okay?”

Ron apparently saw the bathroom door closed because his voice was soon calling to her from directly outside the door. “KP! Are you in there? Are you okay?”

Knowing Ron would soon try and open the door to check, Kim resisted the urges she had started feeling as soon as she heard Ron’s voice. “I’m here Ron. As for being okay, well I suppose I’d have to say no. I’m far from okay at the moment.”

Kim was having a hard time resisting the urge to fling the door open and attack Ron. “Ron, please get away from the door. As a matter of fact I need you to go to your room and close the door, you better lock it too. I’m not really feeling myself right now.”

She heard Ron’s voice and could tell he was moving away from the door. “Okay KP. But I can’t lock my door, it doesn’t even have a lock on it.”

“Great” Kim thought, “Just what I needed to know right now.” as she banged her forehead against the door a couple of times in frustration.

She heard Ron’s voice calling to her from farther away, “We have to talk KP. Wade’s been looking at the formula for that stuff we recovered and has some information you need to know.”

Kim called out quickly, “Fine Ron. Just let me get back to my own room and I’ll let you know when it’s safe for you to come out.”

She heard a door close across the room and heard Ron’s muffled voice, “Okay KP. You can come out now.”

Quietly opening the door Kim peeked around the corner even though she knew it wasn’t necessary. Ron had had several opportunities to see her naked over the last five years they had been living together and had not once taken advantage of the situation, much to her consternation.

Quickly padding her way back to her room she closed the door behind her and sank to the floor with her back against the door and her knees spread wide. As soon as her hands began their motions between her legs she spotted her vibrator sitting on the bed and restrained herself long enough to crawl over and retrieve it.

Not wanting to flip the switch in case Ron would hear the telltale whirring Kim shoved the plastic device up between her wide spread legs deciding to wait until after her first orgasm to call out to Ron. She had a hard time muffling the moans she made when she climaxed but did the best she could.

It was bad enough that Ron had stumbled on her device accidently earlier this year without her turning it on and broadcasting the fact that she was currently making use of it.

When the twinges had stopped, at least for the moment, she called out. “Okay Ron, I’m in my room. You can come out.”

She heard the door to Ron’s room open and soon heard his voice calling to her from the other side of her door. “Ah… can you talk KP?”

Kim felt the beginnings of another twinge but knew it was weak enough for her to control it, for the moment anyway. “Yea Ron. What did Wade find out? Is there anything we can do to reverse what happened to me?”

Ron’s voice sounded a bit hesitant, “Well, the good news is that the effects are only temporary, especially if you didn’t breathe any of it in. You didn’t did you? I mean breathe any of it.”

Kim sighed, “No Ron, I didn’t. I was holding my breath until I was out of the lair and outside. I’m sorry about stranding you there like that by the way.”

Kim heard a small laugh from Ron, “That’s okay KP. Let’s just say that I had a very interesting time waiting for GJ since I was told to keep an eye on Drakken and Shego until they got there.”

The visions going through Kim’s head at what Ron was talking about only made the twinges get harder to resist as her nipples hardened and she started shifting uncomfortably on the floor.

Figuring she should at least put something on Kim stood shakily and made her way to her closet as she called through the closed door again, “You said it was temporary Ron, How temporary?”

She heard the hesitation in Ron’s voice, “Ah… well, yea, about that. As close as Wade was able to figure… ah… mfghr hskhkjas ikadihk”

Kim heard Ron mumble the last part and almost flung the door open as soon as she cinched her robe around her body but resisted just in case. “RON! Quit mumbling, this is too important.”

She heard Ron call back, “Sorry KP. What Wade said was it was going to last at least seventy two hours, maybe a little longer, but not much.”

Kim’s forehead bumped against the door when she heard Ron’s news. Three days, she couldn’t possibly last three days locked up in her room with her vibrator could she?

Then she heard Ron’s voice call out again, “There is some good news though KP. It should help make this a lot easier to deal with.”

Kim straightened as hope filled her, “What’s the good news Ron. You can put me to sleep for three days?”

She heard Ron’s voice again, “Ah… actually that’s kinda some more bad news, Wade says the fairy moans kinda react with the nervous system and stuff and…well, you can’t take like sleeping pills or anything, all that would do is make it worse.”

Kim grimaced, “Oh great, just great. So what’s the good news than?”

Ron’s voice sounded a bit more relaxed when he answered, “Well, from what Wade was able to figure out you’re not going to want to… ah… do what… ah… Drakken and Shego were doing. You only want to… ah… do that, with someone you’re… ah, involved with.”

Kim was silent letting Ron’s news settle in her mind. If that was true than why had she wanted to jump Ron as soon as she heard his voice? Why was the simple fact that she was talking to him, through a closed door, making her nipples harden and the twinges harder to ignore.

Finally Kim called back, “You’re sure that’s what Wade said Ron? Exactly what he said?”

Ron’s voice sounded almost happy when he responded, “Yep, I even asked him to repeat it KP. So as long as it’s just you and me here you shouldn’t have any real problems since we’re not… ah, involved or anything.”

Kim knew she better talk to Wade herself, she kicked herself for giving the Kimmunicator to Ron before she jumped down into the lair earlier. “Ron? Can you put the Kimmunicator in front of the door and back away out of sight for a moment? It’s not that I don’t believe you it’s just that I need to talk to Wade for a minute.”

Ron’s voice called back instantly, “Sure KP. No problem.” A few seconds later she heard Ron’s voice again from elsewhere in the apartment, “Okay KP. The Kimmunicator is right outside your door and I’m in the kitchen.”

Hesitantly Kim cracked open the door and peeked around the corner again, she saw the Kimmunicator exactly where Ron had said it would be and noticed she couldn’t see Ron anywhere. Reaching out she snagged the Kimmunicator quickly, but apparently not quickly enough.

A familiar odor seeped into the room as soon as the door was opened wide enough. She recognized it instantly; it was something she always referred to as ‘Ron-Smell’. Kim shook as soon as the odor assaulted her nostrils.’’

She quickly picked up the Kimmunicator and shut the door, flipping the lock as soon as she was able. She closed her eyes as wave after wave of desire rushed through her body. There was something about the smell that made her want to rush through the door and throw off her robe before ripping Ron’s clothes off and raping him right then and there.

She gripped the Kimmunicator tightly glad that it was almost indestructible as she fought against the urge. Finally able to open her eyes again and looked down at the device in her hand.

Moving to the bed Kim sat and pressed the button connecting her to Wade unmindful that she was wearing nothing but a short robe.

As soon as she saw Wades face she relaxed. Seeing Wade did not bring any more twinges, as a matter of fact she felt the twinges she was already feeling abate a bit.

She heard Wade’s voice as a small smile came to her face since she no longer felt the need to immediately masturbate. “Hey Kim. Are you alright?”

Kim snickered, “Other than feeling like a ticking sex bomb waiting to go off I’m just fine Wade.”

She saw Wade blush slightly, which she had never even thought possible for him, as his eyes opened a bit wider, “Ah… okay. I didn’t really want to hear that one but… ah.. okay. Did Ron tell you what I found out?”

Kim relaxed, “Sorry Wade. Yea, Ron told me about the temporary thing, are you sure it’s going to be seventy two hours?”

She saw Wade look down as she heard his fingers tapping on a keyboard, “More than ever Kim. I was able to get hold of the guys that developed the stuff and they confirmed my analysis.”

Kim looked into the screen, “Why would someone develop anything like that to begin with Wade? It seems a bit… well, personal don’t you think?”

Wade was looking at the screen now and Kim felt none of the urges she had felt earlier, she knew it was still there, it just wasn’t as urgent at the moment. “Actually Kim, it was developed for a good reason. It seems that it not only has the effect you… ah… already know about, but it also increases the fertility of the subjects quite a bit. It was developed by a fertility clinic as an alternative to in-vitro fertilization and they’ve had some very promising results from the study.”

Kim thought about it and could at least understand why it had been developed. “Ah, okay. I can see the uses that now that you explain it. Why on earth would Drakken steal the stuff?”

Wade blushed again, “Well, I’m not really sure. We’ll have to ask Drakken as soon as he… ah… they…. Ah…. Well, when he’s able to answer.”

Visions filled Kim’s mind again that she was unable to hide as a small shiver ran through her and her nipples hardened again.

Concentrating, Kim was able to calm down enough to talk to Wade again, “Ohhh, I so didn’t need to think about that Wade.”

After a short “Sorry” from Wade Kim continued, “Wade? Ron says you told him that anyone exposed is supposed to only be… Ah… attracted to someone they’re already involved with? Is that right?”

Wade answered immediately, “Oh yea. I even confirmed my findings with the developers. It was done on purpose. They only treat couples and felt it was safer that way, so the parties wouldn’t be… well, tempted to go… ah… elsewhere.”

A thought went through Kim’s mind, “If that’s true than that would mean that Shego and Drakken… Ewww… now I wish you hadn’t told me that.”

Wade laughed, “Yea, I know what you mean. Ron and I had the same reaction when we found out about that.”

Kim brightened a bit, “So that means that I’m safe being here with Ron right? I mean as long as we’re not involved or anything I won’t really feel the urge to… ah… you know.”

Wade smiled back weirdly, “Well as long as you didn’t feel like you wanted to have…. Ah… I mean as long as you never saw Ron as… ah… Um… Yea, I guess you’re safe as long as it’s just Ron. As a matter of fact Ron being there should even help.”

Kim was calming down now, “I don’t follow that one Wade. How will I be safer?”

Wade looked nervous. “Well, ah… You’ve probable noticed that when you’re alone you… ah… well… ah… it’s almost impossible for you not to… ah…”

Kim knew what Wade was trying to say, hell she’d been masturbating almost non-stop since she was exposed to the stuff. “Go on Wade, I know what you’re trying to say. How does being with Ron help that?”

She saw Wade relax when he realized he wouldn’t have to explain that particular side affect, “Well, being with someone else, especially someone of the opposite sex, kind of makes the affected portion of your brain secrete a hormone that helps reduce the… ah… effect as long as it’s someone your not attracted to. It’s not perfect and you will still have to… ah… you know, once in a while. But it will help according to the guys that developed the stuff.”

Kim tried to look more relaxed but Wade’s last statement was actually beginning to worry her a bit, he hadn’t said ‘involved with’ he had clearly said ‘attracted to’ and she was well aware that that distinction may lead to problems, big problems. “And there’s no antidote or anything available Wade? Nothing at all?”

Wade looked sadly back at her, “Sorry Kim. Nothing at all. Just be glad you didn’t breathe the stuff in. You’re only feeling about five percent of what you would be feeling if you had breathed it in. That stuff is administered in very small doses. There’s enough in one of those vials for almost two hundred doses.”

Kim was a bit startled, only five percent? “So the prognosis on Drakken and Shego is….”

Wade stared at her for a moment, “About a week Kim. With the amount they inhaled no sooner than a week. And get this, it suppresses the sleep center of the brain so it’s likely that for the next full week Drakken and Shego will be… ah… very busy people.”

Kim held herself in check when she heard that little tidbit. “Thanks Wade. I appreciate everything you’ve done. I better cancel any missions for the next three days though huh?”

Wade chuckled, “Yea. That would be a good idea Kim. Just take it easy and relax… well, as much as you can anyway. I’ll call if I hear anything else that might help. Maybe you better give the Kimmunicator back to Ron so if I call I don’t… ah… interrupt you or anything.”

Kim smiled when she saw the nervous blush on Wade’s face. “I’ll do that Wade. Thanks again.”

Kim disconnected feeling only a little bit better. Considering the secret she had been keeping she was more than a little concerned about what she had felt, not only when she heard Ron’s voice but when she smelled his scent.

Deciding that a sort of test was in order Kim stood and went back to the door. “Ron? Can you hear me?”

His voice answered immediately apparently still from the kitchen, “Yea KP. Did I remember everything Wade told me or did I mess it up?”

Kim smiled for a moment at Ron’s query but frowned immediately when she felt the twinges starting up again. Whether it was because she was alone, or because she had heard Ron’s voice again, was what she was about to test.

Breathing deeply in an attempt to hold the feelings at bay Kim called out, “Ron? I need you to stand somewhere I’ll be able to see you when I open the door, but not too close to the door please and thank you. Let me know when you’re ready.”

A moment later Ron’s voice reached her again causing her nipples to harden once again. “Okay KP. I’m about ten feet away but right in front of your door.”

Taking a deep breath Kim flipped the lock, gripped the doorknob and turned it ready to open the door. Ron had seen her wearing just her robe before so she wasn’t worried about that, although he did blush whenever she walked from the bathroom dressed that way. She looked down making sure the robe was cinched tightly and her extended nipples didn’t show, well, not that much anyway.

Taking another deep breath Kim swung the door open and immediately saw Ron standing right where he said was. As soon as she saw him the twinges went from barely there to a full fledged ‘gotta do something right now’ so fast she didn’t even have time to toss the Kimmunicator to him before she slammed the door shut.

Kim vaguely heard Ron’s “What’s wrong KP?” as she dropped the Kimmunicator in her rush the strip off her robe and run back to where her vibrator was sitting on the bed.

Noise be damned Kim switched on her little helper and plunged it between her legs having an immediate orgasm that caused her to scream with relief, even though she stifled the scream she knew that Ron would hear her but didn’t care at the moment.

As she quickly worked herself to a second orgasm she heard Ron’s voice from just the other side of the door. “KP! WHAT”S WRONG? ARE YOU OKAY?”

Even from her current position she saw the doorknob turning. With a rushed and very shaky voice she called out, “RON! Don’t come in her, please don’t come in here.” And as her second orgasm hit she thankfully saw the doorknob turn back to the closed position.

Twenty minutes and three orgasms later Kim limply fell back on the bed. Making her way to the door Kim called out, “Ron? Don’t talk, just listen. I can’t come out right now. You’re going to have to leave me alone for a while. At least till this stuff wears off. Knock once if you understand.”

A moment later Kim heard two knocks. Confused she waited a fell ten seconds and was about to plead with Ron to leave when she saw a slip of paper slide under her door.

Picking up the paper Kim unfolded it and read what Ron had hastily written,

KP,

I can’t leave you alone. I need to be here to take care of you. All the food in the house requires cooking and you know you can’t do that without burning the place down.

I have to stay here. We can talk by notes like this since you can’t even stand to hear my voice for some reason. But I can’t leave you alone, not now, not like this.

Please, I won’t say anything. Whatever you want just tell be and I’ll get it for you but don’t ask me to leave. Please.

Ron

The rest of the evening went by with Kim calling out and Ron writing notes and sliding them under her door. He was going to stay but he would also not say a word.

Seven more times that evening Kim embarrassed herself when she knew Ron heard the buzzing of her vibrator but couldn’t help it. She was dreading the time she would have to ask Ron to bring her fresh batteries but knew that, sooner or later, it would become necessary.

She was about to fall into what was sure to be a fitful sleep at almost one o’clock when she realized there was one thing they forgot about, she had to pee and the bathroom was on the other side of her door.

Leaving the lights off Kim slipped her robe back on and went to the door. Opening it quietly she peeked around the corner into the dim light of the living room. She felt a slight twinge when she saw Ron sitting in ‘his’ chair, his head was leaning back and he was clearly sound asleep.

Kim knew that as long as she didn’t speak it would take a stampede to wake Ron up so she slowly opened the door and padded silently to the bathroom. Softly closing the door and leaving the light off she quickly sat and took care of her urgent needs.

After she cinched her robe closed again she slowly opened the door and saw Ron, still soundly sleeping. As she started to make her way quietly out of the bathroom she wasn’t a bit surprised when the twinges she had been feeling the entire night rushed through her body again.

Leaving the bathroom door open she had padded halfway across the living room heading toward Ron before she realized where she was heading and stopped. There was enough light to see that sometime during the evening Ron had changed into his pajamas.

Since Ron’s idea of pajamas consisted of only an old pair of gym shorts and a loose t-shirt Kim had a good look at his body as she stood there. He had stopped wearing shorts in the main living area since the time Kim had embarrassed him.

She smiled as she remembered that day. Ron had been standing in the kitchen area preparing breakfast when Kim left her bedroom. Kim sat at the table while Ron was standing at the stove. Kim had been in a particularly weird mood that morning after having had a totally disastrous date the night before.

The guy she had gone out with had taken her to a bar and gotten her a bit tipsy, hell, who was she trying to kid, she was totally wasted. When he had suggested she come back to his place and they watch a movie Kim had agreed, wrongly thinking it would be like the many nights she and Ron curled up on the couch doing just that.

The problem was the guy helping her weave unsteadily toward his couch twenty minutes later wasn’t Ron. By the time the movie was half over Kim was starting to sober up enough to know that the situation was quite a bit different than her movie nights with Ron. She realized that her bra was undone and, from the way her breasts felt, the guy had been mauling her tits for some time while she had been totally out of it.

She was about to discuss this with him, with her fists if necessary, when he excused himself politely. Deciding to wait for him to return before she did anything else she quickly refastened her bra and sat there not interested at all in watching a movie she had been too drunk to watch the first half of.

Totally engrossed in her thoughts she had not noticed him returning until she felt his weight settle on the couch next to her. Then she turned and looked over at him to give him a piece of her mind before leaving. She was shocked to see he was totally naked and stroking his rather large member as he stared at her lecherously. He had just suggested that she should get a bit more comfortable when Kim’s fist caught him just below his stomach.

Kim had taken off her heels and jogged through the park for half an hour rather that head straight home. Mostly to give herself time to cool off so she wouldn’t do anything she would regret later, like going back and hanging that asshole up by his balls.

She awoke the next morning hung over and still a bit angry at herself and the entire male species. Normally Ron did not catch the brunt of her anger but the night before had been particularly upsetting to her since she had allowed herself to get into that situation to begin with.

When Ron had turned from the stove her eyes opened wide, the bulge in the front to Ron’s shorts made her relive the previous night all over again. As she stared at Ron’s crotch and the very obvious erection he currently had she felt her anger rising.

Kim knew later that she had really overreacted when she stood and pointed directly at the bulge in Ron’s shorts before all but yelling. “WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING BRINGING THAT… THAT… THING TO THIS TABLE RONALD!”

She saw Ron look down and immediately turn red as he rushed from the room and didn’t even return to eat breakfast. Ron avoided her the rest of the day and that entire evening, she didn’t see him until the following day. When she apologized for her outburst Ron had quickly accepted her apology but she had not seen him wear shorts again since that day, at least when she had been around.

As a matter of fact for a full three months he never left his room unless he was fully dressed, complete with shoes. One the very few times she had seen him dressed for bed since then he was wearing sweatpants that looked to be three sizes to big.

As Kim stood there in the dim living room she noticed there was enough light filtering through the closed blinds and the small light in the kitchen that she could clearly see that Ron was again sporting that same bulge she had seen that morning.

Then Kim felt the twinges getting stronger and knew that she should turn and head back to her bedroom as quickly as possible, her mind knew that, but her body totally disagreed.

Unable to resist the urges of her body Kim loosened the belt on her robe and let it slide from her shoulders. She left her robe pooled on the floor behind her as she padded totally naked closer to where Ron was sitting. Kim felt the twinges become quivers as she knelt in front of Ron and stared at the bulge in his shorts.

Kim had been hearing stories since the start of high school that, well, to put it bluntly, Ron was hung like a horse. At first she simply smiled thinking that Ron himself had been the one to start the rumor as a way to attract girls. But then she had heard it directly from Monique who told her it came directly from Ron’s gym mates and started to wonder.

Late in their sophomore year she and Ron had had that weird brain switch problem and she had been shocked to find out that the rumors were true. It had been, at the time, one of the most embarrassing situations she had ever run into.

It had been embarrassing enough when the 48 oz. soda Ron had drank earlier in the day let itself be known to her but she had dutifully closed her eyes when she pushed his pants and boxers down and sat on the toilet so it wouldn’t be necessary to touch or aim anything.

She had not been so lucky the following morning. She had woken knowing something was different but couldn’t quite put her finger on what. Having seen almost every pair of boxers Ron owned over the years she hadn’t had any reservation of sleeping wearing only Ron’s boxers and a t-shirt.

As she woke further she realized she once again had to pee and flung the covers off only to realize exactly what it was that felt different. Ron had an erection. She had just laid there for several seconds simply looking at the enormous tent it created in the boxers she was wearing.

Unable to wait any longer she had jumped up and rushed to the bathroom intending to relieve the pressure on Ron’s bladder the same way as she did the night before. It wasn’t until she had closed her eyes and started pushing Ron’s boxers down that she knew she had a problem.

The first problem was that something was keeping her from simply sliding the garment down as she had the night before. That was remedied quickly by pulling the waistband out and around the protruding obstacle. But when she sat she quickly realized that mirroring last night’s actions was simply not going to work.

No mater how she moved the erection always pointed upward. She contemplated her options and found exactly zero, she would have to touch Ron’s erection and point it where she needed it to point.

Her first glance actually made her jaw drop. It was at that moment she knew that all the rumors she had been hearing were true. She had been relieved when the erection subsided quite a bit once the pressure was off his bladder but now her curiosity was aroused so she had stood there looking and touching for quite some time.

She remembered her surprise when the erection returned immediately simply by her continued touch. She also remembered her shock at the feeling she got simply by stroking the stiff member with her hand.

She had tried to resist the strong urge to continue stroking since she knew where that would lead and had almost succeeded in stopping, almost. Unfortunately she had been past the point of no return before she had decided she better stop and no matter what she did her hand seemed to have a mind of it’s own and it continued stroking and even tightened its grip slightly.

Suddenly she was the only girl she had ever heard of who had experienced first hand (no pun intended) what it felt like for a man to ejaculate. It had taken several minutes to recover and clean the mess from the toilet before she flushed the evidence away.

It had only taken two days for them to find the ‘brain switch’ machine and, after one small mishap with Rufus, return things to normal but during those two days she became very proficient at cleaning up sticky messes.

As she stared at the bulge in Ron’s shorts she began to wonder whether it was even possible that the object causing the bulge had grown along with the rest of him over the years.

She slowly knelt and shuffled forward on her knees never taking her gaze from the bulge. They had been only fifteen during the ‘brain switch’ incident and Ron hadn’t been much over five foot four. Now he was a few inches over six feet and his body had become quite toned and muscular since they had started, at her insistence, their regular workout routine.

Glancing up at Ron’s face she saw the look that told her he was in a deep sleep and again remembered that nothing short of either her call or a herd of stampeding elephants would awaken him.

Looking back down she felt the twinges increase in intensity as her nipples hardened to sharp nubs and her legs started shaking. Again her body overruled her mind as her hands drifted toward the waistband of Ron’s shorts.

Unable to resist the urge Kim allowed her hands to softly graze the bulge on their way upward. At her first touch the twinges she had been feeling increased in intensity again and she knew she was not going to stop no matter what her mind was telling her.

Her pace quickened as the urges grew and she was soon pulling none too gently at Ron’s shorts completely unmindful of the possibility of waking him.

As she maneuvered the shorts down, struggling to pull them from beneath his ass, the sight that greeted her actually caused a tremor to race through her body when the mere sight of Ron’s dick caused her to quiver with a small orgasm.

Knowing she couldn’t cry out without waking Ron she clamped her mouth shut and closed her eyes as she trembled. When she felt the tremors ease she reopened her eyes and continued to pull Ron’s shorts down and completely off, lifting his feet to do so.

Her eyes opened wide when she saw that Ron’s dick had indeed grown in proportion to the rest of his body and was much larger than she remembered it being.

The itch between her legs heightened as she stood and shuffled over Ron’s lap with one leg on either side of his. Reaching down she gently wrapped her hand around Ron’s erection and pulled upward until the head was pointing directly at the swollen pouting lips of her pussy.

She was well aware that what she was doing could very well be interpreted as rape, not only that but she knew that no matter what she secretly felt about him he was her best friend and had been almost her entire life. Those thoughts were the only thing keeping her from lowering herself down and sheathing Ron’s dick inside of her instantly.

Her legs trembled, this time it was not desire that caused the trembling but indecision. If she did this the relationship she and Ron shared would be shattered forever and that was enough for her to make a quick decision.

She knew she would never be able to fight against her reaction to the pheromones herself, she needed help and she needed it quickly.

Using all her will she called out loudly, “RON! RON! WAKE UP. PLEASE WAKE UP!”

Just as she was starting to lower herself onto Ron’s lap and loose her virginity Ron stirred. When the tip of Ron’s dick touched her pubic hair and was only centimeters from splitting apart the lips of her pussy and plunging into her body he woke suddenly and his hands quickly rose up and positioned themselves directly on the cheeks of her ass and pushed upward.

She was confused when she saw Ron’s eyes start to swirl a deep blue as she was effortlessly lifted upward by her ass and she lost her grip on Ron’s dick. 

Again it took all her will to call out, “Ron, help me. I don’t want to do this to you but I can’t stop by myself. I need you to stop me.”

With his hands on her ass Ron lifted her higher until he was able to stand, amazingly she was seated on the palms of his hands as he effortlessly stood supporting her entire weight on the palms of his hands.

Once standing Ron gently lowered her until her feet were on the ground again then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug with her arms trapped by his grip on the sides of her body.

She heard Ron’s soft voice in her ear and this time, rather that excite her, it actually began to calm her ardor. “It’s okay KP. I’m here. I’m right here,”

Kim felt her eyes water as she calmed and fully realized what she had been about to do. Then she was crying as Ron’s soft voice continued to sooth her. “Shhhh…. It’s okay KP. It’s okay.”

Through her tears Kim croaked out, “b-but I w-was g going t-to r-rape you Ron. I-it’s not al-alright.”

Ron’s soothing voice continued, “That wasn’t you KP. That was those pheromones. If you remember you were the one who woke me up to help you control them.”

Kim was so distraught about what had nearly happened that she completely missed the fact that Ron actually used the correct word to describe what she had been exposed to. Instead she leaned against him as the tremors that had been shaking her body tapered off.

Had she been able to see behind her back she would have noticed Ron’s hands softly glowing as they made seemingly random movements across her back.

Ron continued to hold her until her tears tapered off. Then his soft voice whispered in her ear again. “Are you okay KP? Can I let go now?”

Fearing what might happen she was about to protest when she realized that the urges she had been feeling were, while not completely absent, at least controllable.

Startled Kim quickly told him, “Actually Ron, I think you can. I actually seem to be able to control things right now. But stay ready just in case.”

She felt Ron’s arms slowly loosen their hold on her until he dropped then to his side. Looking up she saw concern etched on Ron’s face as he peered down at her. “Thank you Ron.”

She watched the small half smile materialize on his face, “Don’t even think about it KP. Are you sure you’re okay now? No more… ah… urges or anything?”

Kim saw the concern in his eyes even if there was a smile on his lips, “Honestly Ron, they’re still there only not nearly as strong as they were. Maybe they’re wearing off quicker than Wade thought.”

Ron looked at her thoughtfully, “Maybe we should give Wade a call. You know, have him run a check or something. How about I make some coffee or something and when we’re done we’ll call him, how’s that sound?”

Kim smiled, “I’d like that Ron, especially if it’s a cup of your coffee.”

When she saw Ron’s smile grow she smiled back and then started padding toward the small kitchen. She had only taken about four steps when she heard Ron call out to her, “Ah… KP? Not that the view isn’t just gorgeous but maybe you should… ah…”

Kim turned toward Ron wondering what he was referring to and saw him holding her robe out to her. She looked down at her naked body for a moment before she blushed, “Oh My God, I’m so sorry Ron”

Rushing back she reached out and took the robe from Ron’s outstretched hand. It wasn’t until then that she noticed he was holding his shorts in front of his crotch with his other hand.

Not even bothering to turn Kim slipped the robe on and tied the belt. When she still didn’t turn She saw a slight shrug of Ron’s shoulders before he slipped his shorts back on quickly, but not so quickly that Kim didn’t get another look at the protruding erection Ron still had.

Looking down Ron noticed the bulge still clearly visible in his shorts, “Ah… maybe I should go get a robe myself KP.”

Kim smiled and held out her hand, “Don’t be silly Ron. I just stripped you almost naked and was going to fuck you, don’t you think it’s a little late to try and hide things?”

She saw Ron stiffen a bit when she had used the word ‘fuck’ but quickly relaxed and smiled, “Well, if you’re sure than I’ll just get the coffee going.”

As Kim sat at the table waiting for Ron to complete the intricate procedure he said was necessary for a really good cup of coffee she contemplated the recent developments. One of two things were likely to have happened.

There was a possibility that the pheromones had begun to wear off much faster than Wade had thought, which, knowing Wade, she considered highly unlikely. Then there was the possibility that Ron’s presence no longer triggered the… well, mating response she had been feeling since she was exposed.

As she pondered the second possibility she thought about the problems with that scenario. She knew without a doubt that simply hearing Ron’s voice earlier had triggered a desperate need and when she had seen, or even smelled him that response had been extremely difficult to resist. Hell, she had almost raped him in his sleep.

But as she sat there watching him buzz around the kitchen she felt only a very slight twinge between her legs, a twinge not really all that much stronger than what she had always considered normal, when she was horny anyway.

“Why?” she thought, “What changed? Why was I so hell bent on fucking Ron one minute and then the next I’m suddenly back to almost normal? What happened immediately before that change that may have triggered it? There must be something?”

As she thought she blushed as she mentally relived her actions since she had left the bathroom earlier, she recalled the irresistible urge to get naked followed by another, equally irresistible urge to have Ron deep inside of her.

She remembered the force of will it had taken for her to call out to Ron just before she was going to… Then it struck her, there was one thing that happened that was out of the ordinary, something she had never seen before, Ron’s eyes.

She shifted uncomfortably in the chair as she forced herself to recall that particular time in as much detail as she could. Unfortunatly that included her recalling the feeling of Ron’s dick between her legs actually touching her in a place no man had ever even seen let alone touched, but she persisted.

When she reached the point where Ron had been roused from his sleep and his eyes had snapped open she could actually see the swirling blue glow that had emanated from Ron’s eyes. It was not her imagination, it was not the heat of the moment, it had actually happened.

She focused her attention on Ron again as he neared completing his preparations. She actually felt herself smile as she watched the muscle play across his broad strong back as he moved. The fact that he had developed into quite a well built man was evident even through the t-shirt he was wearing. Her eyes traced down to his slender hips and she smiled wider when her eyes gazed down at his ass that she knew for a fact was covered only by a thin worn pair of Middleton High gym shorts.

Shaking her head to stop her mind from going any further she looked up again at the back of Ron’s head, “Ron? I’ve been thinking and there’s something I need to ask you about.”

Without turning Ron answered, “Sure KP. What do you need to know?”

Kim shifted in her chair again, “Well, when you first woke up and I saw you open your eyes, as soon as you saw what I was… well, what was happening I saw something strange happen to them, your eyes I mean. What I need to know is what that was and if maybe that had something to do with… ah… well, with the change in the way I feel.”

She saw Ron’s head pop up quickly, she knew that reaction and was sure that if she could see his face his eyes would be wide open with shock. The reaction only lasted a moment before he relaxed again and he returned to his preparations, “Strange? With my eyes? I’m not following KP. What exactly looked so strange about them?”

Kim knew Ron was hiding something from her, she hadn’t imagined it, something happened and Ron knew exactly what it was. “Ron! You should know by now that you can’t lie to me, I know you too well. You know exactly what I’m talking about but for some reason you don’t trust me enough to tell me.”

She saw Ron spin and look at her suddenly, “KP! I trust you with my life. How can you even say that to me?”

Kim saw the sincerity in his face and knew he was being totally honest, “Then why won’t you tell me Ron. Whatever it is I think it had something to do with my being able to control things right now. That’s really important to me Ron.”

Ron looked at her with doubt on his face for almost fifteen seconds before she saw a look of resolution come over him, “Look KP. I can’t explain what you saw, and it’s not because I don’t trust you, it’s because of a promise I made to someone else, someone important to me.”

Ron saw Kim had remained silent and the look on her face told him she understood and wouldn’t question him about what she saw, not right now anyway. Ron took a breath and continued, “I will tell you that this… thing I can’t tell you about did help you control the pheromones. I’ll also promise you I’ll try and get permission to tell you about it; it’s just a little… well, complicated.”

Kim resigned herself to being kept in the dark for now, she knew how seriously Ron took any promise he made. After all he kept several secrets of hers for years and was still keeping them.

She looked up into his eyes, “I can understand that Ron. I really can. Maybe we shouldn’t get Wade involved then, you know him, he may be able to figure out what your secret is just by analyzing the results.”

She saw a small smile cross Ron’s face, “Oh, Wade already knows KP, most of it anyway. It’s all but impossible to keep him in the dark for long, he has the world wired remember?”

Ron turned back and brought two cups and a small carafe to the table before he sat. Kim waited until he poured the coffee before she spoke again, “So… is this… ah… control I have now permanent? I mean will I still feel compelled to… ah… I mean can I…”

Ron saw she was having trouble discussing what she had been doing in her room for the last several hours so interrupted her, “I’m not sure KP. I mean I’ve never tried to control robots before.”

Kim looked at him “Robots? What robots Ron?”

Ron spoke as he lifted his cup, “Those pheromones KP. They’re actually nanites. You know, little tiny robots. Maybe we should get Wade to check things out. Would that be okay?”

Kim merely nodded as she took a sip of her coffee, she saw Ron stand, “Where’s the Kimmunicator KP?”

Swallowing, Kim responded. “It’s still in my room somewhere Ron.”

Just as Ron entered her room she thought she remembered where the Kimmunicator was. If she was right it was on her bed, right next to her vibrator which she was sure was still coated with her juices and smelled of sex. Before she could yell out to stop Ron he was already returning. The red blush on his face told her she had been right.

The one thing she noticed that began to worry her was that shortly after Ron was out of her sight the twinges returned causing her to squirm in her seat. Her hands were just starting to drift toward her crotch when Ron returned and the urge tapered off, slowly, but it did taper off.

When Ron sat again Kim looked at him with a worried look, “Ron? Ah… I don’t think it was a total fix. As soon as you left I… well, the urges came back.”

Ron mirrored her worried look, “OoooKaaaay, Well, I still think we should have Wade check things out. Maybe he can think of something we can’t.”

Kim looked at Ron, “I’d like to try an experiment first Ron, but I’ll need your help.” Ron, as with all her requests, instantly agreed.

Her plan was simple, she would go into her room and shut the door with Ron just on the other side. If the urges hit her again she would simply call out and Ron would open the door again. If she was right the urges should simply taper off again.

Soon Kim was standing in her room looking at Ron through the open door, with a smile and a thumbs up from Ron she closed the door making sure the lock did not engage.

At first nothing happened, there were no urges, she felt almost completely normal. She called out to Ron who was waiting, “I seem to be fine right now Ron. Lets give it a minute or two to make sure.”

She heard Ron’s quick, “Okay KP” before she padded to her bed and sat down. She knew she was in trouble as soon as she smelled it, the odor of her own juices instantly awoke all the desire she had been able to keep at bay.

Before she could even call out she had ripped open the belt off her robe and thrown it wide open as one hand unerringly sought out the vibrator sitting only inches away. As she switched on the vibrator she threw one leg up on the bed spreading her legs wide before she plunged it deep inside of her and fell back on the bed.

Without even stopping to consider her current position she called out loudly, “RON. GET IN HERE, FAST.”

The door sprang open quickly and Ron was greeted with the sight of Kim lying on her back with her legs spread wide while she was plunging the humming vibrator deep inside of her again and again.

He instantly turned to leave, as soon as Kim saw this she called out again, “NO RON! Don’t leave. If you do I’ll be doing this for the next hour. Stay with me Ron, please. I can’t stop right now but if you stay I may be able to stop afterwards.”

Obediently Ron turned once again and saw Kim shaking on her bed. He saw her raise her free hand pleading with him to take it and hold it. Slowly Ron moved closer to the bed and took Kim’s hand in his own trying hard not to look at what she was doing but not succeeding.

As soon as Ron took her hand Kim knew she had done the right thing. While she was totally embarrassed at what Ron was seeing her do she felt instant relief as soon as Ron took her hand. While she was still at the point where she had to finish what she was doing she knew that Ron’s presence would help her control the aftermath.

Ron heard the moaning from Kim crescendo into a soft scream as she started thrashing on the bed and knew she was having an orgasm, he had heard them enough over the years, and even more so this evening, so he recognized it instantly.

Kim thrashed on the bed as the most intense orgasm she had ever had wracked her body. When it finally tapered off it left her totally exhausted, so exhausted she couldn’t even turn off or remove the still vibrating device from between her legs.

She sprawled there on her back with her eyes closed trying to regain enough strength to at least close her legs when she felt and heard the vibrator stop its incessant hum. As it was slowly removed from her body she knew what had happened, Ron had seen her exhaustion and had come to her aid as he always did.

Even though she was even further embarrassed that Ron had done that she was grateful to have the device removed. As she gathered her strength she tried to think of another friend, male or female, who would have done what Ron had done and came up empty.

She knew without a doubt that if she had been stuck here with any of the other guys she knew, with the possible exception of Wade, she would no longer be a virgin.

She felt her legs being pushed together and gently placed side by side on bed and felt her robe close over her and cover her nakedness. Ron had done all of this using only one hand as his other was still firmly gripping hers.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Ron hesitantly smiling down at her. Having just enough strength she slid further onto the bed and weakly pulled on Ron’s hand. Taking the hint Ron sat next to her on the bed still gripping her hand.

The more she recovered the more she thought about what had just happened and the more embarrassed she became. She could only imagine what Ron thought when he burst through the door and saw her doing things that no one else had ever seen her doing.

Tears started leaking from her eyes and she pulled herself closer to Ron. As she laid her head on his lap he started softly stroking her hair. In a soft whisper she heard Ron’s voice, “Shhhh It’ll be okay KP. I’m here. I’ll take care of you.”

She sobbed a bit as she whispered back, “Ron, I’m so sorry you… I mean I would never have…”

She felt Ron reach down and tip her head up so she could look into his eyes, “Stop that right now KP. I told you before and I’ll say it again, that was not you, that was those damned pheromones. I swear when I catch up to Drakken and Shego, if they haven’t screwed themselves to death, I’m gonna put them on display somewhere and expose them again so they know what it feels like.”

Kim smiled at the thought. She suddenly saw a smile break out on Ron’s face, “Just so you know KP. Remember I said GJ had me keep an eye on Drakken and Shego while I was waiting for them to show up?”

Kim nodded her head and Ron smiled even wider, “Well, I did just that, when Wade told me the air had cleared I brought a chair over and sat right where they could see me. I even called out a few pointers to Dr. D. while I waited.”

Kim couldn’t help but chuckle, the thought of Ron telling Drakken what he was doing wrong as he and Shego screwed each other seemed hilarious to her for some reason. Then Ron lost his smile and his voice took on a serious tone, “I think I better avoid Shego for a while KP. She seemed a little steamed at me for some reason.”

Kim’s chuckles turned into laughter at the serious way Ron said that and found she had recovered enough to respond through her laughter, “That’s probably a good idea Ron.”

As Kim’s laughter tapered off she realized what Ron had done, he had taken her mind off her embarrassment and focused it somewhere else.

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron’s hips and snuggled into his lap as his hand began stroking her hair again.

Now that she was relaxed she was able to think, after a moment she expressed her thoughts to Ron, “Well Ron, our little test proved one thing to me. It looks like your going to have to stay pretty close to me until this stuff wears off.”

She heard Ron respond as she knew he would, “No problem KP. No problem at all.”

She worried a bit at what she had to say next not sure how Ron would take it, She tipped her head up again to look at Ron, “I mean really close Ron, all the time. I don’t want to go through what just happened again if I can help it.”

She saw Ron get a slightly confused look on his face, “I don’t see the problem KP. It’s only seventy two hours, less than that now, that shouldn’t be any problem for us. We’ve been together longer than that lots of times.”

Kim knew she better remind him of just how close they would have to be. “But we’ve never had to stay in constant sight of one another before Ron. We always separated for short periods to… well, take care of personal stuff.”

She saw the confusion on Ron’s face deepen, “Personal stuff KP?”

Kim smiled a little forced half smile, “Yea Ron. Sometime in the next three days I know both of us are going to need to use the bathroom.”

She saw the confusion clear from Ron’s face and be replaced with something that almost looked like fear. That was confirmed by his next words, “Oh Shit!”


	2. Aftermath - Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY  
> She saw the confusion clear from Ron’s face and be replaced with something that almost looked like fear. That was confirmed by his next words, “Oh Shit!”
> 
> Now, Chapter two and the conclusion

Chapter 2

Kim looked up at him, “And there is no way I can go three days without a shower Ron. As a matter of fact I need one right now. I’ve kind of been working up a sweat for the least few hours.” She wrinkled up her nose silently thankful that his scent didn’t immediately cause the urge to come back, “And from what I smell you haven’t taken one since you got back have you?”

She saw Ron’s mind working overtime, “How about we just leave the lights off when we have to… ah… you know… do stuff.”

Kim thought for a moment, “I’m not sure that will work Ron, I wouldn’t be able to see you. Are you up for another experiment?”

She saw a look of worry form on Ron’s face, “What kind of experiment KP?”

Kim smiled, “Nothing like the last one Ron. Just go close the door but you stay in here, then turn off the lights for a second or two and then flip them right back on. We’ll keep doing that until we can figure out how long I have without being able to see you.”

She saw Ron mull that over in his mind, “Well, I guess we gotta do something.”

Kim watched as Ron stood and walked over to the door and closed it. Then he put his hand on the light switch and looked back at her, “Ready KP?”

Holding her robe closed Kim sat up on the bed, “As ready as I’ll ever be Ron, let’s start with a few seconds and work up from there.”

She saw Ron nod then there was darkness, the light’s came back on almost immediately without her feeling any reaction. She smiled at Ron, “So far so good Ron. Go a bit longer.”

She saw Ron smile back just before the room was plunged into darkness again, Kim counted in her mind, but when she got to thirty she felt the itching between her legs start again. A moment later the lights came back on and the itching subsided.

Kim tried to smile but knew that Ron knew it was forced, “I’m not sure Ron. Let’s try a minute.”

She saw the worried look on Ron’s face again but he nodded and forced a smile of his own before the room once again went dark. Again Kim got to a silent count of thirty again when she felt it start. She wasn’t even to forty before she was fighting not to open her robe.

When the light went back on Kim had to really concentrate, it took a bit longer for the itching to subside this time but she managed to keep her hands from moving to her crotch, just barely.

When she was able to look over at Ron again she smiled, “Well, unless you can take a shower or go to the bathroom within a minute it looks like I have a small problem.”

Ron was quick to respond, “KP, if you have a problem than we have a problem.”

Kim smiled at him as he moved across the room to sit beside her, “Maybe I can wear a blindfold or something KP. And when I have to take a shower I can wear a bathing suit, maybe we both can.”

Kim smiled. Leave it up to Ron to try and make things easier for her, “And how about when we put the suits on Ron? Besides, we’ve already seen each other naked and honestly that doesn’t bother me at all, the only reason I ever wore anything back and forth to the bathroom is because I was worried about how you would react.”

She saw Ron digesting what she just said and the experiment they just tried. “Well, I’m not sure KP. After that way you yelled at me in the kitchen that one time I’ve gotta admit I’m a little worried. I mean there’s no way I could possibly keep myself from… ah… I mean… ah…”

Kim blushed, Ron was referring to that time she had yelled at him after that disastrous date. She had hoped he had forgotten about that but apparently he hadn’t.

Taking Ron’s hand in hers she looked up at him, “Ron, I apologized for that. I had no right to yell like that. It was just what happened the night before that had me all wired up that’s all.”

Naturally Ron asked what had happened to her the night before and she haltingly explained it to him, including her own complicity by failing to keep track of exactly how much she had had to drink that night. She saw the anger on Ron’s face grow.

She was looking directly into Ron’s eyes when she told him about the guy returning naked and stroking his dick and was once again startled when Ron’s eyes mirrored what she had seen earlier and began to glow a swirling blue.

As soon as she gasped Ron’s eyes faded once again to their familiar chocolate brown. She saw Ron look ashamed for a moment, “Sorry KP. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Kim composed herself quickly, “That’s okay Ron. I understand you can’t talk about it right now but I hope you can get permission to tell me soon, I’m starting to get a little worried.”

She saw Ron’s weak smile, “I’ll try KP. Really I will. But I promise you there is nothing to worry about, I’ve been like this for years.”

Kim smiled at Ron, “I’ll try not to worry then. But let’s get back to what we were talking about earlier because I stink and really need a shower.”

She saw indecision on Ron’s face, “Well, I guess I can come in there with you and just keep my eyes closed.”

Since she had not bothered to keep a grip on her robe to keep it closed it naturally fell slightly open as soon as she stood and her body was once again exposed to Ron’s gaze. “Don’t be silly Ron, After what you saw me doing on this bed a few minutes ago I don’t think seeing me take a shower will be all that big of a deal.”

Taking a grip on Ron’s hand Kim led him out of the room and toward the bathroom. Before she entered she stopped, “You know Ron, I’ve always wanted to use the shower in your bathroom since it’s so much larger. Is it okay if we use it instead of this one?”

Kim could count on one hand the number of times she’d been in Ron’s room over that last five years. He had at first told her she should have the larger room with the attached bathroom when she moved in but since Ron had actually been the one who paid for the place and was already in there she had resisted the temptation.

There was no hesitation on Ron’s part, “You mean you’ve never used it? Not even when I’m not around?”

Kim smiled, “Nope, not once. It still works doesn’t it?”

Ron responded quickly, “Of course it does, where do you think I take showers? As a matter of fact I had the whole bathroom redone last year when you were on that sabbatical thing in Egypt. I always thought you used it when I wasn’t here. That’s one of the reasons I had it redone.”

Now Kim was curious as well as stinky. Pulling Ron toward his room she opened the door expecting to have to thread her way to the bathroom between piles of dirty clothes. She was shocked when she opened the door and saw a room that was cleaner than even hers was.

As she made her way to the bathroom Kim kept glancing around, from the neatly made bed to the gleaming wood of the dressers and she was not able to find one item out of place.

When she opened the bathroom door and flipped on the light she saw a room that literally gleamed it was so clean.

She released Ron’s hand and just stared around her. Ron went to the shower and turned, “What water temperature do you want me to set this for KP?”

Looking over at Ron she saw him standing at a control panel of sorts just outside the huge walk-in shower that looked completely different than she remembered it.

As the water started spraying from multiple heads she looked at Ron but said nothing. She saw Ron look back at the panel, “I’ll just set it like I always do for myself. You can always adjust it from in there if you want.”

Kim moved and stood at the small offset that made up the entrance to the shower as water started pulsing slightly from the three overhead shower heads. She heard Ron’s voice from next to her. “It warms up fast KP; it’s got one of those in-line heaters now.”

Looking over at Ron she took his hand again and took a chance, “Ron, there’s enough room in there for five people. We may as well kill two birds with one stone and go in together.”

Releasing Ron’s hand she paused for only a second before she shrugged off the robe and stepped into the shower, When she finally entered the sprays themselves she looked back, “Come on Ron, I promise I won’t bite.”

She saw Ron hesitate for a moment before he stepped into the shower himself. Kim frowned when she saw that, while he had pulled the t-shirt over his head, he hadn’t taken his shorts off. “Take off the shorts Ron. You’re not going to get clean if you wear those in here.”

Ron stopped, “Ah… I’m not sure KP. Maybe I should just wait until you’re done.”

Kim switched to her mission voice, “Ron! Loose the shorts and get your skinny little ass in here.”

As she had suspected Ron obeyed instantly to her mission voice and pushed the shorts down before moving further into the shower.

In the bright light of the bathroom Kim’s eyes went to Ron’s crotch instantly, he was still sporting the erection from earlier and she noted that it was defiantly larger than the one she remembered from years ago.

Looking up she saw Ron’s eyes closed as he made his way carefully into the shower. Looking a bit amused Kim called out over the sound of the water, “Ron, you do realize that closing your eyes does not mean I can’t see you don’t you?”

She saw Ron’s eyes snap open when he realized that Kim was staring at him. Kim saw his face redden as he blushed. She smiled, “Come on Ron. I’ve seen it before, remember? Now get in here and wash that stink off before I do it for you.”

She saw Ron relax a bit as he made his way into the shower proper and under the pulsating sprays. She turned around intending to give Ron a bit of privacy but when she did she heard Ron mutter quietly “Oh My God”

Looking over her shoulder to see what was Ron was talking about she saw his wide eyes glued to her ass. Smiling, she faced away from him and, with her back still toward him surprised even herself when she gave her ass a little shake.

As Kim rinsed off she heard nothing more from behind her so she chanced a quick glance over her shoulder again and saw Ron had his eyes closed again, but for good reason this time, he was washing his hair and vigorously rubbing a lather of shampoo into his scalp.

Chancing a quick look down again Kim watched mesmerized as Ron’s movements caused a bouncing effect at his crotch. Kim spun around quickly and faced away from him when she felt an itching between her legs again.

Kim had been affected enough by the pheromones to recognize that the feeling she was having right now had nothing to do with her exposure but was an entirely natural reaction to the current situation. 

As she stood there letting the water run across her body she fought against the feelings. She had known for quite a while that Ron interested her ‘that way’ but had always been afraid that any actions on her part to show that to Ron might affect their friendship and she was not about to chance that.

As she contemplated that she realized that the absolute worst time for her to begin showing him she was interested was right now. He would instantly assume that she was only reacting to urges brought on by her exposure even though she knew better.

She had no idea how long she stood there but it must have been a while because Ron’s voice interrupted her thoughts, She only caught the tail end of Ron’s question, “…there something wrong?”

Shaking her head she responded, “Huh? I’m sorry, what did you say Ron?”

She almost jumped when she felt Ron’s hand on her shoulder, “I asked if you were okay KP? You’ve just been standing there.”

Knowing she had to say something other than the truth she answered, “I’m okay Ron. I guess I’m just still a little out of sorts.”

Ron’s hand was still on her shoulder and she felt the comforting effect it seemed to have on her. “Is there anything I can do KP? Do you want me to wash your hair or something?”

One of the guilty pleasures Kim had was having Ron wash her hair, he had been doing it off and on for years, ever since she had hurt her arm on a mission once when they were still in high school. Prior to this however it had always been in the kitchen at the sink and not standing naked in the shower. But she knew there was no way she would ever turn down an offer from Ron to wash her hair.

Smiled a bit she answered a bit eagerly, “I’d like that Ron. If you don’t mind.”

She heard Ron call back, “Well, I don’t have your shampoo in here but if you don’t mind using mine I’d be happy to.”

Anticipating the feeling of Ron’s fingers on her scalp Kim eagerly answered, “At this point I really don’t care about the brand of shampoo Ron.”

She heard Ron fumbling around behind her for a moment before she felt his hands on her head as he massaged in the shampoo. Ron had this incredibly soothing way of using his fingertips that she had never been able to duplicate and it never failed to completely relax her.

She felt all the tenseness she had been feeling melt away. Unable to stop herself she actually moaned when Ron’s fingers massaged the shampoo into the back of her head but Ron was used the hearing this from her when he washed her hair. What he wasn’t used to hearing, and hopefully didn’t hear, was the small gasp she let out when she felt something brush up against the small of her back and realized immediately what it was.

Kim had a hard time controlling her reactions as she felt Ron’s erection brush against her several more times before Ron finally rinsed out the last of the shampoo and hoped Ron either wouldn’t notice or wouldn’t realize what her hardened nipples meant.

She felt Ron place his hands on her shoulders as he informed her, “All done KP.”

Kim was able to relax a bit when Ron removed his hands from her shoulders, chancing a look behind her she saw Ron had turned around and was facing away from her as he soaped up. She saw him having a hard time reaching his back so she reached out and placed one hand on his shoulder while taking the luffa from his hand. “Let me help Ron.”

She felt Ron slowly release the luffa and Kim started to slowly scrub his back as she smiled, “Maybe we should start taking showers together all the time Ron. Then you can wash my hair and I can help you scrub the hard to reach places.”

She heard a chuckling from Ron just before he spoke. “Yea, I can hear you trying to explain that to Mr. Dr. P. if he ever found out.” Ron voice rose an octave to a close approximation of her own voice. “But daddy, we were just getting the hard to reach places, really.”

Kim had to chuckle herself as she thought about what her father’s reaction would be to what they were doing at this very moment.

As she continued to scrub Ron’s back she started to notice things she had never seen before. Ron’s back was literally littered with scars, most were small, hardly noticeable from any distance, but a few were large enough for the original injury to have required stitches.

Looking closer she was able to just see the small puckers that told her he had indeed been stitched up in several places.

Almost conversationally she asked Ron. “Ron? What are all these scars from and why haven’t I ever noticed them before?”

She saw Ron turn his head and look over his shoulder for a moment. ‘Oh those. I don’t even think about them anymore. It’s been so long since I got any new ones I forget they’re even there.”

Kim traced a few of the larger ones with a finger as she looked back up. “That doesn’t answer my question Ron. I asked where you got them.”

Ron voice was conversational but still echoed a bit in the shower. “All of them? I’m not even sure anymore KP. Your mom can probably look it up in my medical records if you think it’s important, why?”

Even though Kim was shocked that her mother apparently knew about the scars and had never mentioned them to her she knew Ron was, once again, diverting her attention rather that answering her question. “I don’t need specifics Ron. Just a basic idea will do. How did you get them? Where did you get them?”

Ron apparently thought nothing about the situation because his answer was quick, and exactly what she wanted to know. “Well, I guess, most of them I got during missions.”

Dropping the luffa Kim reached out and spun Ron around to face her. “MISSIONS? OUR MISSIONS?”

Ron simply looked down at her. “Well, yea. I don’t go on missions with anyone else.”

Kim was surprised that Ron was able to even talk about them that easily. “How, How did our missions cause these? I don’t remember anything happening that could cause something like that.”

Ron just gave her a curious look. “You don’t remember things blowing up?”

Kim returned the look in kind. “Of course I do Ron. But I never got hit with anything so I don’t understand why you would have.”

Ron simply looked at her. “Ah… I was behind you KP. Every time I saw that was gonna happen I made sure I was right behind you.”

Things started clicking in Kim’s mind. Ron was right, even though he was a faster runner, even though he was most often closer to the exit than she was he always waited and ran out behind her, every time. “But Ron what if… I mean there could have been…”

Ron simply smiled. “Hey, better to loose a sidekick than loose a hero.”

Still unable to believe what Ron was telling her she argued. “But I would have noticed Ron, I know I would. There must have been blood when you got a few of these.”

Ron shook his head. “Why do you think I stayed with the black pull over when you started wearing purple KP.”

Kim’s mouth refused to close as she muttered. “But… But…”

Ron reached up and placed a finger on her lips. “Look KP. Let’s just forget it okay. Nothing like that has happened in a long time. Besides I… ah… kinda got a little protection for that sort of thing now.

When he pulled his finger away Kim simply had to have the last word. “But Ron. Why would you do anything like that? You got hurt making sure I wasn’t. Why?”

Ron looked almost trapped. “Well, I made a promise to your mom and dad KP. I told them I’d always protect you, no matter what. What else could I do?”

Kim stared for a moment when she realized Ron could have gotten killed protecting her. And even though he apparently knew this he did it anyway. And judging from the number of scars on his back he did it a lot.

Taken over by emotion Kim pulled Ron into an embrace and held him tightly. Not wanting to ever let go.

Her outburst of emotion was cut short when Ron stuttered out. “Ah… K-KP. C-can we k-kinda do this a-after we g-get some c-clothes on. N-not t-that I’m complaining mi-mind you, b-but… ah…”

That’s when Kim realized that her naked body was pressed tightly against Ron’s equally naked form. Not only that but when she had pulled him to her his erection had been forced downward and instead of being pressed between them it had slipped between her legs and was currently wedged tightly in the cleft between her legs spreading her outer lips apart and rubbing against her still swollen clitoris and her inner lips.

A wave of excitement flowed through her followed quickly by a wave of shame. The feeling was extremely reminiscent of the one she had when she was straddling his hips earlier this evening when the tip of his erection was exactly where it was now, just before she was about to rape him.

As shamed as Kim was feeling she did not release him, if anything she pulled him in closer. Then Ron spoke again. “C-come on KP. We c-can’t let anything h-happen that you’re g-gonna regret l-later.”

Speaking from her place pressed against him Kim answered. “Ron, right now I’m as clear headed as I was before this whole pheromone thing happened. I know I am, and I’ll only say this. There is nothing, and I mean nothing, that could happen right now that I would ever regret for as long as I live.” Then she decided to take a chance. “I-I love you Ron. I think I always have, I know for a fact that I have for the last four or five years.”

Ron pushed her away and this time she reluctantly allowed it. “KP? Doesn’t it seem a little strange that you’re feeling that way now, I mean those nanites are still in your system and they will be for a while yet. If you had ever really felt like that you would have said or done something before now.”

Ron saw deep green eyes looking back up at him. “No Ron, as much as I wanted to tell you I couldn’t. I was afraid, afraid that since you didn’t feel the same way I’d loose you. I thought that you’d never be able to be comfortable with me again if you knew and I would never chance loosing our friendship.”

She saw Ron’s eyes looking down at her. “Where on earth did you ever get the idea that I wasn’t interested in you? I know for a fact that I never said anything that would so much as hint that I wasn’t interested.”

It was Kim’s turn to be confused. “But… I mean all the years you just ignored… and when I… and you always turned around and…”

Ron got that silly half grin before he interrupted her rambling. “When have I ever ignored you KP? I can probably repeat everything you ever said to me since pre-school.”

Kim corrected Ron’s misinterpretation of her rambling immediately. “Not ignored me like that Ron, I mean other stuff, like when we changed clothes, You always turned around and lately whenever I left the bathroom and I wasn’t, well, dressed, you almost bolted to your room. What was I supposed to think?”

Ron’s smile broadened a little. “Well gee, let’s see. How about common courtesy? How about respect for another person’s privacy? And that’s only naming two reasons KP.”

Knowing Ron as she did she was surprised that she didn’t realize that, now that she thought about it Ron would most likely react the same way even if they were married. “So, does that mean you are interested Ron?”

Ron’s smile lost a bit of its brightness. “Look KP. Now is probably the worst time we could ever pick to discuss this. Both of us know you’re not really on an even keel with your emotions right now, not with those pheromones still in your system. It would be best to just wait until all this is over with and then we can sit down and talk about stuff like that… if you still want.”

Kim smiled a bit. “Oh I’ll want Ron, I’ll defiantly want.” Then she lost the little control she had been trying to maintain.

When Ron had pushed her away the feel of his erection between her legs disappeared as it slipped from between her thighs and instantly snapped upward. But during that brief moment as it was being pulled from between her legs it had slid the entire length of her cleft and she knew instantly that from that point on she was nowhere near as ‘in control’ as she had told Ron she was.

Fighting against the feelings coursing through her body as they talked she closed her eyes and shivered a bit when it finally ended. When the feelings did not taper off she began to get a bit frightened, frightened that Ron would take any relapse now to mean she had in fact been under the influence of the pheromones when she finally told him she loved him.

When she opened her eyes and looked up at Ron she knew the fear was clearly evident in her voice. “Oh God not now. Please not now.” She knew Ron could feel her shivering as she tried to fight the feelings. 

When her knees began to weaken she felt Ron instantly sweep her into his arms and begin to leave the shower. “Hold on KP. I’ve got you, Hold on.”

Kim felt her self being laid on a bed and knew that there hadn’t been time to get to her room which meant she was on Ron’s bed. Her eyes started watering as she thought about what was about to happen. She was going to masturbate, that was a given from what she was feeling, but she was going to do it on Ron’s bed and she felt a wave of shame cross her mind even though she knew there wasn’t anything she could do about it, her hands were already beginning to make their way between her legs even as the watering turned to tears.

Ron’s voice broke into the haze she was feeling. “KP!... Listen, I can help, I can do something that will give you longer between attacks, but I’ll have to… ah, touch you KP, in some very personal spots. But I won’t do that unless you want me to KP.”

What Ron said had broken through the haze of sexual excitement and she didn’t even have to think about it, after everything that had happened and everything Ron had already seen and heard her do there wasn’t much left that could embarrass her any further. “P-please Ron, w-what ever you can d-do. Please!”

Her hands were between her legs by the time she had finished speaking and she almost cried out when she felt Ron grasp her wrists and pull them away. Her eyes snapped open not knowing what she would do if Ron restrained her. When she looked around for Ron to beg him to let her go she saw him sliding on the bed between her legs with his head moving closer to her womanhood than anyone except her gynecologist had ever been.

When she felt the first brush of Ron’s mouth against her swollen cleft her hips rose several inches off the bed as a wave of pleasure unlike she had never felt before rushed through her body. A loud moan left her throat when she felt Ron’s tongue begin to lap at the moisture between her legs and another even louder moan when she felt his tongue begin to probe against her inner lips.

She was unable to lower her head or close her eyes as she watched Ron’s blonde mop of wet hair bobbing between her legs as feelings she had never dreamed existed started rushing from her groin to every part of her body.

The first time she felt his tongue begin to probe at the small hooded bundle of nerves at the top of her cleft she drew in a breath in shock and pleasure. Then something happened that she never in her wildest dreams imagined, Ron’s tongue began to probe within the hood itself and began to brush directly against her clitoris.

The world exploded around her in wave after wave of pleasure as every nerve in her body burst into fiery passion and an orgasm the likes of which she had never felt before had her thrashing on Ron’s bed as soft screams left her throat.

She could feel Ron’s warm large hands gripping her hips tightly as his tongue somehow remained in contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves no matter how wildly she thrashed. She had no idea how much time had passed not even able to count the number of times Ron’s ministrations brought her to climax, but the need that had risen within her finally seemed to start tapering off as her moans softened.

Finally her hips fell to the bed one last time as total exhaustion washed across her. Her breathing was coming in deep gulps as her chest rose and fell spasmodically. The haze began to clear from her mind and she realized Ron was now sitting beside her gripping one hand tightly.

Turning her head she saw him looking down at her, he must have seen her vision focus on him because he softly began to speak. “I’m sorry KP. Really I am. But you should be able to… ah, last a little longer now before you have another… ah, urge.”

Kim knew she should be embarrassed at what just happened, hell, she should be mortified. But she knew that Ron would have a reason for what just happened, he would have never done anything like that without a reason, and considering what he just did it was probably a doozie.

So she asked the only pertinent question she could right now. “Why Ron, Why did you… I mean you didn’t have to…ah…”

Ron saved her from having to go any further. “It was something Wade said earlier KP.” When he saw the confusion on her face he continued after taking a deep breath. “Wade called earlier KP. But you had the Kimmunicator in your bedroom so I had to call him back on my cell.”

Kim interrupted Ron. “When Ron? I didn’t hear him call?”

Ron flushed a little before he answered. “Ah… you were… ah… busy when he called KP. I don’t think you would have answered even if you had heard him calling.” After a quiet and embarrassed ‘Oh’ from Kim he continued. “Anyway, he got hold of the guys that invented that stuff again and learned that you could reduce the frequency of urges if… ah…” Kim watched Ron flush red all the way to the tips of his ears. “Ah… you had help. Especially if that…um, help was from someone you felt a romantic attachment to.”

Ron took a breath. “So anyway, I kinda took what we were talking about in the shower just before you… ah… you know, at face value and figured it might help. I hope I did the right thing KP, I hope you’re not mad at me.”

Kim’s mind was completely clear now, and she realized that the constant small ‘itch’ she had been feeling ever since her exposure was gone, completely gone. “No Ron. I’m not mad at you, as a matter of fact I think it actually worked. The only thing I feel right now is hungry.”

She saw Ron smile at her. “How about I get dressed and get your robe. Then I can get busy in the kitchen. I haven’t eaten since lunch and I’m starved.”

Kim realized that both of them were still completely naked and found that it oddly didn’t disturb her one bit. As Ron stood and walked toward the bathroom she commented as she watched his ass as he walked away. “You’re going to be pretty sick of seeing me naked by the time this is all over Ron.”

She smiled when she heard his muttered reply. “Yea sure, like that would ever happen.” just as he disappeared into the bathroom and she heard the water in the shower stop.

An hour later Kim was sopping the last bit of Ron’s homemade spaghetti sauce from her plate with the last piece of garlic bread as Ron stacked dirty dishes in the dishwasher. An hour had passed and she still felt none of the small twinges that had warned her she was about to be forced to rush from the room and once again satisfy her sexual needs.

As she swallowed the last bit of crust and Ron took her plate and glass from the table she felt sure that she could now ask the question that had been plaguing her for the last forty five minutes. “Ron? Can I ask you something a little personal?”

She saw him turn from what he was doing and simply raise his eyebrows at her. She giggled a bit when she realized how silly that must sound after everything that had happened recently. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to Ron but I was wondering where you learned… I mean what you did earlier … Look Ron, there is no way that what you did was beginners luck. Where on earth did you learn how to do that?”

Ron returned to the table with two cups of hot tea and set one in front of her before he looked at her. “We do have the internet KP. I take it from the way you phrased things that I must have done it right huh?”

She smiled widely. “Honestly Ron, I’m surprised I was able to walk to the table.” Then she smiled a bit slyly deciding to pull Ron’s leg a bit she added. “But I’ll be honest since that was the first time anyone ever did anything like that to me I’m not sure there isn’t room for improvement.”

She had intended what she was saying to be a bit humorous as well as have more than a little sexual innuendo. And she was surprised to see a curious look on Ron’s face instead of the smile or shock she had been hoping for. Curious, but cautious, she had to ask but tried to do it in a humorous way. “What’s wrong Ron? Don’t think what you did could be improved on?”

Ron shook his head. “Huh? Oh, it’s not that KP, not at all. It’s just that… ah… I mean…ah… I’m just surprised that none of your boyfriends has ever… ah… I mean I read that what I did was like foreplay or something so I figured that… Well, I guess I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

At first Kim smiled, then the meaning of what Ron said hit her and her smile quickly faded. For some reason he thought she had been sleeping with the guys she had been dating and nothing could be farther from the truth. The closest anyone had ever gotten was that asshole that fondled her tits while she was drunk.

All other thoughts fled her mind as the need for Ron to know she had done no such thing took top priority. “Ron! I’ve never screwed any of the guys I go out with. How can you even think I’d do something like that?”

Ron looked totally confused. “But they… I mean when you were getting ready to go out we… I mean…”

Kim stopped him unable to believe he would think she was sleeping around. “Ron, make sense, I can’t make out anything you’re saying when you blabber.”

She saw Ron take a breath. “I’m sorry KP. Really I am. But whenever you had the guys pick you up here you were never ready on time so we sat down and talked while we waited. Almost all of them, the ones you dated more than once anyway, told me that you… I mean that the two of you were… ah… active.”

Kim’s eyes opened wide. “They told you I was fucking them? They actually told you that? And you believed them?”

Kim saw fear in Ron’s eyes. “Not at first KP. Honest. But then you started staying out all night and didn’t come home until late the next morning unless you had a class or something. And when I noticed that you weren’t wearing a… I mean… not that I looked for that kind of thing but most of the time the straps were… Shit, you came home with your bra in your purse KP, I even saw you take it out and put it in the hamper a few times. What was I supposed to think?”

Kim’s anger bled out of her as Ron explained. She almost always stopped at Monique’s and spent the night after her dates. Monique was an eager ear she could bend and she was most often so frustrated at the awkward advances of her dates that she had to talk to someone or burst. She even kept one of Ron’s old jerseys at Monique’s to sleep in and Ron was right, she seldom put on her bra the next morning before coming back home.

Not once could she remember ever mentioning to Ron where she had spent the night and, now that she thought about it, Ron never asked, he typically just sat there and said nothing or disappeared into his room soon after she got back.

Her anger dissipated she looked at Ron sheepishly. “Ron? Just so you know, after a lot of my dates I went to Monique’s and spent the night. And your right, I seldom put a bra back on when I got ready to come home, those underwire bras I wear on dates always hurt my boobs. But I never slept with any of those guys Ron, never.”

Ron still seemed a bit fearful. “Look KP. I’m sorry. But after the third or fourth time I heard it I…” Ron’s eyes traveled to the tabletop and stayed there. “All I can do is apologize KP. I should have never listened to them.”

When she saw Ron’s eyes move away from her and toward the tabletop Kim stood and moved around the table to him. She could understand why he thought what he had, hell, she would think the same thing under those circumstances. As a matter of fact she had. When she had first moved in Ron had been dating quite a bit and she couldn’t count the number of times she thought a girl was going to come traipsing out of Ron’s bedroom the following morning.

It wasn’t until she had gotten up the nerve to ask one of them what Ron was like in bed that she found out that a lot of the girls dated him just so they could boast that they had been the first to sleep with the male member of Team Possible. And from what she was able to find out, none of them ever became that ‘first’. Eventually his dating life dwindled down from often to seldom and than to almost non existent. She couldn’t even remember that last time he had gone on a date.

Finally standing next to Ron she reached out and gently ran her fingers through his hair which was messier than normal after their aborted shower. She purposely made her voice soft. “It’s okay Ron. I’m not mad. I can understand now why you thought that. But just so you know, I’m still a virgin Ron; I’m saving myself for someone… special.”

Slowly Ron leaned against her and wrapped his arm around her waist. “I so sorry KP, Honest I am.”

Kim leaned down and kissed him on the top of his head. “It’s okay Ron. It’s okay.”

Then she got a mischievous smile and decided to pull one of Ron’s tricks to move the subject away from an awkward subject. “Hey, wait a minute, are you sorry you thought I was sleeping around or are you sorry I’m still a virgin?” Then her smile grew even more mischievous. “Because if it’s about me still being a virgin we can do something about that you know.”

For a moment she wasn’t sure if she had gone too far. Ron started shaking, she could feel it. Then she heard him chuckle and relaxed. “Hey KP. No fair, that’s my trick. I knew I should have had it copyrighted.”

Quietly Kim muttered another of Ron’s ‘should have been copyrighted’ favorites. “Boo-ya.”

After a few seconds of laughter Ron pulled away from her. “Still no urges KP?”

She smiled down at him. “Not a one Ron. Not a one.”

Then Ron pushed his chair back and stood. “Good, then maybe you should try and get some sleep while you can.”

Kim waited until Ron started the dishwasher before she took him by the hand. “We should still stay close Ron, just in case. So, and my father better never find out I said this, I think we should sleep together. Do you want to use your bed or mine?”

She saw a moment of indecision on Ron’s face until he answered. “Well, let’s use mine KP. It’s larger.” Kim smiled and started walking toward his bedroom after releasing his hand. He turned off the lights in the kitchen and followed behind her until just before they reached the door to his room when she felt him touch her shoulder. “Ah… Do you want to get anything from your room KP?”

Kim turned to look at him and noticed he was slightly flushed. “I can’t think of anything I need right now Ron, Why?”

She saw Ron’s eyes drift toward the open door to her room. “Well, I… ah... thought you might want to bring… um… something with in case you wake up and… ah… feel… ah…”

Kim blushed when she realized Ron was talking about her vibrator. Quickly dismissing the idea she smiled. “No Ron. I don’t think so. If it’s gets that bad I was hoping you would be willing to do that thing again.”

She saw Ron blush as she turned and began to padding toward his room again. She had said it kiddingly but knew in her heart she hadn’t meant it that way.

Kim was slightly disappointed that Ron insisted she slip beneath the covers while he remain above them but she still brazenly slipped out of her robe as Ron slipped his t-shirt off . It was actually Ron who pulled up the spread to cover her nakedness. Lying on her side facing him she slipped one arm across Ron’s chest and snuggled against him resting her head on his shoulder as they often did when lying on the couch watching a movie.

She smiled knowing Ron was still awake as she closed her eyes suddenly feeling the effects of the day hit her. Moments later she was asleep with a smile still on her face.

She noticed a slight brightening of light in the window when she opened her eyes suddenly wide awake. She knew it must be those stupid pheromones screwing with her ability to sleep but thankfully the ‘itch’ she had come to expect was, while no longer totally absent, very slight and controllable. Listening closely she heard Ron’s slow even breathing and knew he must have eventually fallen asleep.

Another thing she noticed was that her hand had somehow slipped further down his body and was now resting on his stomach just above the waistband of his shorts. She could feel the fuzz on his lower stomach and knew that, if she had the nerve, that fuzz would lead her to where she really wanted her hand to be resting.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind she reevaluated what she was feeling thinking that the pheromones may be responsible for her desires. After a few seconds she knew that the desire to slip her hand into Ron’s shorts was one hundred percent hers and had nothing at all to do with the pheromones. She had had the same feelings many times before when Ron had fallen asleep watching a movie.

Knowing Ron would forgive her almost any indiscretion she slowly slipped the covers down until she could maneuver herself on top of them without removing her hand from where it rested on Ron’s stomach. The cool air of the room that caused her nipples to harden was quickly forgotten as she felt the heat of Ron’s nearly naked body next to her.

Glancing down she slowly began sliding her hand downward until her fingers slipped slightly beneath the waistband of Ron’s shorts. Hearing no change in Ron’s breathing she slowly continued to slip her hand downward. She felt the heat rising the lower her hand slid until she finally encountered what she was looking for.

She had been sure that Ron’s erection had abated during the night based on the slightly smaller bulge in his shorts and was surprised that she still felt a hardness beneath her hand as she slowly slid it down the length of the rigid member in Ron’s shorts.

The feeling was unlike anything she had felt before. During the time she had been in his body it had been his hand she had been using and when she had gripped it earlier this morning her senses had been clouded by lust. Now it was her own soft hand that was gently caressing him and it woke feelings inside of her that she knew had nothing whatsoever to do with anything foreign to her own natural urges.

She was so intrigued by what she felt she failed to keep track of Ron’s breathing and was surprised when Ron’s hand wrapped around her arm where it disappeared into his shorts. Ron’s voice followed closely behind. “KP? What are you doing? Are you feeling the urges again?”

Slightly embarrassed at being caught it took a moment before she could answer. Looking up she saw Ron looking down at her. “Honestly Ron, no, I’m not. Not a lot anyway. The pheromones have nothing to do with this, this is something I’ve always wanted to do but never had the nerve.”

Even in the dim light she could see disbelief in Ron’s eyes. Then she had a thought of something that may have a chance of convincing him she was not simply reacting to the pheromones. “Ron? You know that the pheromones were created to make people want to reproduce don’t you?”

She felt Ron’s grip on her arm relax slightly as a soft ‘Yea?’ reached her. “So if I wanted to do something that has nothing at all to do with procreation you’d let me right?”

She saw indecision on Ron’s face as he contemplated an answer. Still with a confused look he finally did answer. “Well, I suppose so, but…”

Not waiting for Ron to finish she smiled up at him and began to remove her hand from Ron’s shorts. “Good, I was hoping you’d see the logic in that. Now just relax okay?”

She felt Ron release her arm as soon as she began to remove her hand from his shorts and knew she now had a chance. Rising to her knees she saw that, even after all he had seen, Ron’s eyes widened as her nakedness came into view and she smiled. “I swear Ron, this has nothing to do with what I was exposed to.” Then she gripped his shorts and began pulling them down.

Ron must have been caught unprepared for that action because even with him lying on them she was able to get then down below his knees before he reacted. “KP! What are you doing?”

She reacted before his hands could reach down and grab his shorts and was able to pull them off his feet and toss them off the side of the bed. She swung one leg over his and pinned him to the bed by sitting on his thighs. “Relax Ron. I’m only planning on returning a favor.”

She felt Ron relax a bit as confusion grew on his face. “Retuning a favor? What are you taking about KP? And what does that have to do with you taking my shorts off?”

Kim rested her hands on his hips as she lifted one leg and slid it between his. “Well, you did something for me earlier and now I’m going to even us up, that’s all.”

As she lifted her other leg and moved it so it too slipped between his she saw realization dawn on him. “KP! You can’t. I mean you shouldn’t, I was just helping you get a little control over what those nanites were doing to you. I wasn’t the one exposed, you were.”

Kim slid her hands to Ron’s erection and gripped it. “So, this has nothing to do with the nanites Ron? Nothing at all?”

Ron had twitched as soon as she had gripped him but his answer was almost immediate. “No. Like I said I wasn’t exposed KP. You were.”

Kim began to slowly stroke his erection. “So you having to listen to me masturbate all night and then having to actually watch me do it and later actually help me do it has nothing to do with this?”

She saw confusion on Ron’s face again. “That’s completely different KP. It‘s not because I was exposed. It’s… it’s… ah…”

Kim stopped him, “It’s because I was Ron. And this…” She squeezed his erection slightly. “Is called collateral damage and it’s just as real and just as serious. Now relax and just let me do this Ron. Not only do I need to but I want to.”

Kim’s amazingly quick mind allowed her to think things through as she was arguing with Ron and she knew exactly what she was going to do. Since Ron had used his mouth to relieve her pressures earlier she was going to repay him in kind. Scooting back a bit she pressed her legs apart causing Ron’s legs to spread. Then she leaned down and looked closely at the object she was slowly stroking with her hands.

As she got nearer she smelled a familiar odor, she smelled ‘Ron Smell’ She lowered her head until her lips were almost touching the head of Ron’s dick before she opened her mouth and quickly slid as much of his erection into her mouth as she could.

She wanted to smile when she felt Ron’s hips jerk upward and heard a soft “Oh my God” from the head of the bed. The movies she had watched with Monique had shown her enough so she was sure she knew what to do and she started to slowly bob her head and let one hand slip down until she could cup the sac hanging between his legs before she gently started to roll his balls with her finger tips.

She applied what she hoped was the correct suction and discovered that she was able to take more and more of Ron’s erection into her mouth as she got used to the sensation. She knew she would have preferred loosing her virginity by slipping Ron’s erection into a different orifice on her body but she knew Ron would stop her immediately. That said, she knew that she would have to wait until Wade confirmed that the pheromones were purged from her system before taking that step.

She felt Ron’s hips begin to add their efforts to her bobbing head and knew he was beyond the point where he would stop her. Curious she leaned back a bit and rolled her eyes up to see if Ron was watching her as intently as she had watched him earlier. She wanted to smile when she saw his gaze locked on her as she sucked more and more of his erection into her mouth, she wanted to smile but at the moment she couldn’t, her mouth was busy.

She was just getting the feeling that she was doing things right when Ron’s voice called out to her. “Oh shit. You better move KP. I can’t hold it back anymore.”

Her mouth tightened on him as she did try to smile this time. She knew what she was going to do and moving away as he ejaculated was not it. She was going to do exactly what she had seen done many times in the movies and allow him to ejaculate while she continued to do exactly what she was doing right now. Then she was going to attempt to swallow his semen as it was ejaculated into her waiting mouth.

Ron made one more frantic attempt to warn her before his hips began to thrust spasmodically and she actually felt the sac in her hand tighten perceptively. Then it happened, with a forceful upward thrust of Ron’s hips the first spurt of ejaculate shot into her mouth. She was disappointed that she could not seem to swallow it immediately but found that after the second spurt the action was not only possible but actually fairly easy.

She had no idea what to expect as far as taste went but was surprised that not only was it manageable it actually tasted quite pleasant. She felt another six spurts before Ron’s hips began to slow their frantic thrusts but continued to keep her mouth sealed around his still stiff member and maintain her suction until she was positive he had nothing left to give her.

When she finally lifted her head from his dick she looked up and saw nothing but amazement on Ron’s face as she licked her lips clean of the small amount of his semen that had escaped. As soon as she swallowed she smiled. “I hope you enjoyed that Ron. I know I did.”

Kim almost laughed at the expression on Ron’s face but knew that now was not the time for laughter. At least if she wanted to convince Ron she had been serious about her feelings.

As she moved back up on the bed to lie next to Ron again she saw his eyes following her every move. Once back in place she pressed against him with her head on his shoulder and her hand and on his chest making small circles in the soft sparse hair she softly whispered. “Well? I’m waiting Ron. Did you enjoy it?”

Kim did allow herself to chuckle when Ron answered. “I-I… ah.. I mean it was… Oh wow! A-and when you… and then… Wow.”

Kim decided she had a new favorite pastime, making Ron stutter incoherently. Deciding that she could take this a bit further she snuggled into Ron’s shoulder. “You know what Ron. I liked that so much I’d do it again right now if you….” Kim stopped and her eyes opened wide before looking down at Ron’s crotch.

As she had been talking she had started to move her hand downward intending to softly run her hand across what she thought would be the much smaller and limp remains of the object she had just been sucking on. Instead her hand encountered what felt like a steel rod. When her eyes finally focused she drew in a sudden breath. Leaving her hand exactly where it was, gripping the obviously still erect dick between Ron’s legs, she looked up to his face.

When their eyes met she calmed herself before speaking. “Ron? You still have a hard-on!”

Ron’s eyes expressed confusion. “Well yea, why wouldn’t I?”

Kim’s eyes moved back to Ron’s crotch as she lifted his dick up so she could make sure that what she was feeling was real. “But doesn’t it… I mean don’t you loose your erection and get flaccid?”

She heard Ron’s voice above her now. “Of course I do KP. I couldn’t very well walk around… ah… like that all the time now could I?”

Kim was having a hard time understanding the obvious contradiction between what Ron had just said and the evidence in her hand. Looking back up she saw Ron’s eyes had been focused where her hand was still gripping his erection and it took him a moment to refocus on her face. “But it’s not Ron. I mean it’s still hard! It’s supposed to be flaccid by now.”

She saw the confusion on Ron’s face again. “It is? After only once? Are you sure?”

Kim’s eyes widened in shock, had Ron just said ‘only once’? She tried to convince herself she had not heard him correctly when she felt a small twitch from the still stiff object in her hand and knew she had heard him correctly.

She looked down one more time to check even though the rigidness in her hand, which had tightened its grip, should have been enough. She saw and felt his hips once again begin to twitch as his body reacted to her continued touch and saw a slight glistening on the head told her he was beginning to seep pre-cum.

Ron’s voice caused her head to swivel once again back to his face. “You b-better leave go K-KP. The damn things got a mind of i-it’s own and I d-don’t want to make a m-mess in my bed.”

Kim heard a slap as soon as her hand released him and swiveled her head to stare at his face again. “I’m sorry Ron. I didn’t realize it would… I mean it’s not supposed to be capable of….”

Then she stopped as thoughts whirled through her head. The slight bouncing of the bed which had begun to slow as soon as she released his erection and Ron’s hips had stilled had stopped entirely by the time her mind sorted through the implied possibilities if Ron had been honest with his ‘only once’ response.

She knew she wanted nothing more than to swing her leg over Ron’s hips and bury him deep inside of her. She also knew that it had nothing at all to do with the strangely silent pheromones, the feeling was entirely natural. If she wasn’t sure that Ron would attribute any such an action on her part to those stupid nanites and stop her she would have already been straddling his hips.

Focusing on his face she smiled wickedly. “Ron, you’re lucky those pheromones are still my system, because if they weren’t I’d….”

That was as far as she got before Ron interrupted her. “Oh, those are gone now KP. Well, not gone but at least inactive.”

Her eyes opened wide. “WHAT? HOW?... I mean I thought I was stuck with them for seventy two hours, Wade was sure of that. How could they possibly be inactive? Not only that but how could you possible know if they were or not?”

Ron looked at her sheepishly. “Yea, about that. When you… ah… did that, ah, thing you did a little while ago you kind of…ah… um…”

Kim was not about to let Ron hem and haw about this particular subject, it was too important to her. RON! Please! Just say it will you. How could giving you a blow-job possibly affect the pheromones?”

Ron flushed as he answered. “Well, it wasn’t that as much as… Well, you swallowed KP. When you did that I suddenly had direct contact with those nanites and, well, I kind of just told them to turn off.”

Kim sat up in the bed and looked at Ron. “And when were you planning on telling me this Ron? Or weren’t you?”

Ron gave her a sheepish look. “Well, I was kind of… ah… giving myself a few minutes to catch my breath KP. Then I was going to have Wade check things out and make sure before I really said anything. I didn’t want to get your hopes up for nothing.”

Kim all but leapt from the bed. “Where did we leave the Kimmunicator Ron? I’ve gotta call Wade right away.”

Ron sat up and reached down to get his shorts. “Ah… you may want to put something on first KP. If Wade ever got a look of you the way you are right now he probably won’t be able to think clearly for a few hours.”

It was Kim’s turn to flush now as she looked down at her naked body. As she reached for her robe she smiled at Ron’s off handed compliment.

By the time she had tied the sash on her robe Ron had slipped on his shorts and was reaching for his t-shirt. “I think we left the Kimmunicator on the kitchen table KP.”

Before he had had time to slip the t-shirt over his head she was already three quarters of the way to the kitchen and had already pressed the alert button on the Kimmunicator before Ron came rushing in.

Wade answered almost immediately. “What’s wrong Ron, it there a…. Oh, Kim, it’s you. I thought it would be Ron calling. Is there a problem?”

Kim had a hard time keeping the excitement from her voice. “No Wade, As a matter of fact it’s almost the opposite. Can you scan for those nanites Wade, can you tell if they’re still there?”

Wade looked curious. “Well sure Kim. But the seventy two hours aren’t up yet. Did something happen?”

Kim still sounded excited and Ron smiled at the way she was fidgeting. “Ron thinks so Wade, can you just scan for them please and thank you?”

The Kimmunicator gave off a soft hum for a moment before Wade answered. “Just did Kim. And they’re still… hold on, that’s strange. They’re still there Kim but… Hold on, give me another second… There got it. Shit! I don’t know how it’s possible Kim but the nanites are dormant, they’ll still be in your system for a while but they somehow just stopped functioning. They’re not going to be able to affect you at all. How in the hell did you do that Kim?”

Kim smiled widely. “I didn’t do anything Wade, Ron did.”

Wade voice sounded confused. “Ron did? How in the hell could Ron do…” Then there was a short pause before Wade said one more word. “Oh.”

Kim was still smiling at Wade’s image on the Kimmunicator when he asked. “So Ron finally told you about that huh?”

Kim lost a bit of her smile and looked up at Ron for a moment before answering. “Not really Wade. He just said there was… something. He said he couldn’t tell me any more unless he got permission or something.”

Wade spoke again. “And Ron thinks the nanites no longer pose a problem?”

Kim’s smile was beginning to return. “That’s what he said Wade. He said he wanted to check with you first but he said he thinks he… ah… turned them off or something.”

Wade’s response took a moment. “Yea, well, that explains the reading I got. It looks like he was right Kim; they’re defiantly not functioning anymore. Should I call GJ and let them know you’re ready for missions again?”

Kim glanced up at Ron for a moment. “No Wade. Let’s just let the seventy two hour hold stay in place. As a matter of fact tell them I’m going to be holding off taking any missions the rest of the week Wade, maybe longer. Ron and I have to… ah… talk.”

Wade sounded a bit weird when he responded. “Ah… okay Kim, consider it done. Just call me when you guys are done… ah… talking.”

Kim looked at the Kimmunicator. “I’ll do that Wade, thanks.”

Kim turned the Kimmunicator over in her hand and, after removing the back panel, pulled the battery from its housing. Then she set it down on the table and looked up at Ron who was still standing just inside the doorway.

Kim tossed the Kimmunicator onto the table next to the battery and turned to face Ron. Stepping around the table she loosened the sash on her robe as she softly padded over to him. She saw Ron take a hesitant step back when she slipped the robe from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor of the kitchen.

As she came closer she whispered. “Ron? Remember when I told you that you were lucky I still had the pheromones in my system? Well, guess what, you’re going to get even luckier now that I don’t have them to worry about.”

END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this - please make a comment. There are several of these types of stories on my system and i need to know if they are worthy of posting or if I should simply archive them away.
> 
> All comments and/or suggestions are welcome


End file.
